This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Utility vehicles, such as maintenance vehicles, cargo vehicles, shuttle vehicles, and golf cars include one primary mover, such as an electric motor or an internal combustion engine. Torque output by the primary mover drives two or more wheels of the vehicle to propel the vehicle. A control module may control operation of the vehicle based on one or more driver inputs.